Frankie's Terrible, Horrible, No Good Day
by Simahoyo
Summary: Frankie's day started with a dead car and went downhill from there. This is a Rizzisles story. Frankie is just an innocent by-stander.


Frankie's Terrible, Horrible, No Good Day.

By Simahoyo

(Rizziles, some mean, naughty words)

Frankie was having a rotten day. His morning had started with his car dying on him. He took the poor dead thing to the garage, and discovered repairs were estimated at $100 more than he had.

He had to work late to make up hours, and was driving a banged-up loaner.

Now it was dark as he sat in the loaner in front of his sister's place, trying to phone her, only to find that his cell was dead. Frankie tossed the thing onto the vacant seat next to him. He had already rung Jane's doorbell, and there was no answer, so he sat, drumming his fingers, waiting.

An hour later, a car drove up and Frankie was happy to see it was Maura's car that had driven up and parked. Where there was Maura, there usually was Jane. Frankie figured Maura would leave, and he could go, hat in hand, to his big sister for another loan. He hoped she had forgotten he hadn't paid back the last one.

Maura and Jane walked casually to the front door, and stopped to talk. Then Jane reached down and planted the mother of all kisses on Maura lips. Frankie felt his jaw drop. They didn't even stop to breathe. Frankie saw red. What the hell was going on? They parted, and talked some more, then Maura kissed Jane like they were lesbians or something. He watched Jane go in her door, and Maura walking back to her car.

Anger got Frankie out of his vehicle fast.

"Maura! What the hell is going on?", he roared.

She turned and stared at him. She hesitated, then walked over to face him.

"Frankie, why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to Janie. What the hell were you doing with my sister?"

"Actually, that's our business. But, if you insist on knowing, we kissed goodnight, after a date."

"Are you screwing my sister?"

Maura looked shocked. And angry. "No, I am not. I would prefer if you didn't use such crude language. Please."

"But she's straight. What the hell are you doing–trying to turn her into a lezbo?"

Before Maura could reply, the front door flew open and Jane marched up to Frankie with thunder in her eye. She thumped him on the chest, and pointed to the door.

"Shut up and get in my apartment! Now!," she hissed. Then she turned to Maura, and spoke softly, "You too, please."

The three of them trooped in the door, and up to Jane's apartment, when Jane motioned for Maura to sit, then turned on her little brother.

"What, were you afraid one of my neighbors might miss what you were yelling.?"

"But you were all over each other, like a couple of Dykes. What the hell is going on? You are straight."

"So am I.", added Maura.

"Straight women don't kiss like that!."

"I seem to remember we did, don't you Maur'? Get your head out of the gutter, dummy."

"Hey, you are either Gay or Straight. There is no middle. One or the other."

Maura leapt to her feet. Her eyes had darkened to a khaki color. "Well, there's another category, called, 'I don't give a damn.' And that is where I am now. I do not care. I'm in love and if she was old and toothless, it would not matter, so shut your ferkin mouth before I lose my temper, little boy."

Both Rizzolis stood back to let this raging Maura enter their mental picture of her.

"Wow.", Jane offered. And shut up.

Frankie sputtered. "Stop yelling. I didn't do anything wrong. You were the one slobbering all over my sister. So help me, if you touch her again, I'll..."

Maura took a step toward him, and waved a fist under his nose. "Yeah, well try it. I'm in the mood to take you on right here and right now."

Jane put her fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle.

"Break it up, you two. Maura, you sit here", and Jane pointed to one side of the room. "And you sit there, Frankie. Now shut up."

Maura pouted, while Frankie glowered.

Jane turned to Maura. "I know you're angry, Maur' but you can't take him on and win, so calm down."

She turned to her brother, and narrowed her eyes at him. " I never took you for a bigot. And I don't like all those hate words you have been tossing around like you belong to the KKK or something. When you call Maura all those nasty things, you are also talking about me. So knock it off. I don't know how it happened, but Maura and I fell in love, and all we want is to be left alone to enjoy it."

Then to Frankie's horror, Maura started to cry. He felt like the worst person on the planet.

Maura tried to turn away, obviously embarrassed. "Don't look."

Jane matter-of-factly handed Maura a tissue, then another. "Are you going to be okay?"

Maura nodded, the tears still flowing.

"Frankie, you jackass. Now look at what you've done."

Frankie looked from his sister to Maura, and back. He stood, and went to Maura, his voice gentle.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk." Then he waited.

Maura looked up at him through her tears. "Don't tell anybody about this, please. I don't like anyone to see me lose it."

"I won't. And it's none of my business who you love."

Frankie was shocked when Maura gave him a bone-crushing hug. He backed away. The woman's emotions were like a pin ball machine.

Jane started to laugh. "Oh my god, no wonder you hide your emotions at work."

Maura joined her laughter, "You are an evil woman, Jane Rizzoli."

"Wait until Frankie leaves and I'll show you how evil."

Now Frankie couldn't wait to go. This was getting too lovey-dovey for his taste, and he really didn't care about any loan by now. "Well, I gotta go."

Jane gave him a suspicious look. "Why were you waiting for me?"

Frankie backed away from his sister. "I wanted to ask you, um, I had a car repair that came up. And I hoped you might, uh, see your way clear, uh,"

"Oh God, you came here to ask me for money? Way to get on my best side Frankie. No. You still owe me for last time."

Maura smiled warmly, "How much do you need?"

Jane put her head in her hands. "Gaaa!

Frankie pondered, when desperation made him say, "One hundred and forty dollars"

Maura wrote him a check and gave him a grin to go with it.

"Thank you Maura. I feel like such a jerk."

"Well, I wasn't that well behaved either. Stupid Irish temper. I really am sorry, Frankie. Friends again?"

"Yes. Totally."

As Frankie left, he decided that although the day had started all wrong, it hadn't ended so bad.

End


End file.
